Winter's Tale
by Ally R. Swan
Summary: AU: Ingrid makes a trade in order to control her powers; her unborn child. Rumpelstiltskin has plans of his own for the child, whom may be the only hope for the realms. This is her story. (Includes Tarzan, Bolt, Winnie the Pooh and more)
1. The Best Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

A long time ago, in Arendelle, the queen to-be, Ingrid, had a secret she was desperately trying to hide. She had a power. She did not know how to control this power and she spent most of her life, hiding away, afraid of people finding out about this power. While her two younger sisters, Helga and Gerda, went to parties, she hid away in fear. Nobody at the kingdom rarely ever got to see the sister that hid away. Now, people were starting to ask questions as to why the queen to-be was being hidden away from the kingdom. That is when Ingrid decided she either needed to run or she needed to find a way to get rid of her powers.

Her sister mentioned a powerful wizard, whom might be able to help her; Rumpelstiltskin.

"Ice powers, you say?" He placed two fingers at the corner of his jaw as he looked at the sisters.

"And snow." Ingrid added.

"That's a very rare gift, you possess." Rumple told her, sitting up in his chair. He was intrigued by the power the girl possessed. It was a rare, but very powerful type of magic.

"I want to stop them."

"You don't have control." Rumpelstiltskin stated as he stood for a moment. "I could teach you how to control them."

Helga and Gerda both looked at Ingrid, "Ingrid, maybe you should consider." Helga suggested, "If you could control them…"

"My powers are getting stronger every day. One day—I might hurt someone again and I don't want that to happen. I need a solution now." Ingrid insisted. She needed her powers gone and as soon as possible before more people started asking questions. She wanted them gone. She didn't want to worry about if she was going to hurt someone or if someone found out about what she could do. "You must be able to do something to help. I heard you are the most powerful in all the land. You must have an object, a spell, or anything that can help."

"Of course I can help, dearie." Rumple giggled. He could see how desperate Ingrid was. And the more desperate a person was, the more they were willing to give up. "But all magic comes with a price."

"I will pay whatever it takes."

"I do not accept money. Only deals." Rumple corrected. "A trade for a trade, per say."

"What do you want?" Ingrid asked, keeping a tight hold on her sisters hands.

"Your unborn child." The sisters look at each other in shock and then back to the Dark One. "Oh you didn't know?" He giggled. "You're with a child. And if you really want to stop your powers, then that is what I want in return for my assistance."

"Ingrid, no" Gerda pleads.

"There must be another way. We'll find a way." Helga suggests.

"I don't have time to find another way."

"Ingrid, it's going to take time before you have the child anyways." Helga tried to point out. Maybe in that time they could find another way to control her powers.

"I can speed up that process." Rumpelstiltskin told them and then snapped his fingers. They looked down and now could see Ingrid with an extended belly, like when a woman was close to her due date. "You will give birth in a week's time. Now do we have a deal?"

"Ingrid, I understand you're scared, but this is your child. There must be another way." Helga pleaded. She knew her sister was afraid, but she did not want her to make the mistake of giving up her baby because of these powers. They had been able to keep the secret for years and help her, so she had hope that they could find a way.

Ingrid shook her head, squeezing her eyes tight as she looked down, "Once I have these powers under control then I can worry about a family." Ingrid was too desperate to lose the opportunity to be able to control these powers.

She turned back to Rumpelstiltskin and nodded. "You have a deal."

"I have these gloves." Rumple held out his hand and these blue gloves appeared. "These gloves will conceal your powers."

"Will they work for sure?" Ingrid asked.

"Only if you believe." Rumple then held out his other hand and placed a metal urn on the table on their left. "But if they don't, this will completely stop you and your powers. But I must warn you, this is meant to be a fail-safe."

"You have a deal." Ingrid reached out to take them but the Dark One pulled back.

"Not until I have the child. I will return in a week. Once you hand over your child to me, I will give you these." Rumplestiltskin disappeared after that in a cloud of smoke.

Ingrid took hold of her belly as she walked over to the chair the Dark One had been sitting in and sat down, feeling a bit winded.

"Soon, I'll be able to be _normal_." Ingrid breathed. The words seemed surreal, but soon enough she knew it would be a reality.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Helga asked, she was worried that this decision was a bit rash and that her sister would regret it.

"I can have more children. But not unless I stop these powers." Ingrid nodded. She knew this was a choice she had to make for the better good.

Ingrid hid away for the week. She made her sisters promise to keep this pregnancy a secret. They had no choice given what she was going to do. All the questions they would be hit with if she had a child and then it disappeared. They wanted to ask their sister how this exactly happened, but they knew it didn't really matter. If the father mattered at all, Ingrid would have mentioned it and in the end, the child would be gone soon.

They had a private birth, with only her sisters and a doctor present to help with the delivery. Ingrid screamed as she gripped Helga and Gerda's hands tightly.

"You're doing great, Ingrid." Gerda encouraged.

"Just one more push." Helga repeated what the doctor had said moments before as Ingrid started to get exhausted and wasn't sure she could do this anymore.

Ingrid gave it one more push with the encouragement from her sisters and then the room was filled with cries as she caught her breath and shut her eyes for a moment as it was over.

"It's a girl." The doctor said as he then cut the cord and then wrapped the baby in a blanket. Ingrid looked for a brief moment but then looked away.

"Ingrid, look at your daughter."

Ingrid turned to see Helga holding her daughter whom she then moved over to her. Ingrid tried to resist, but she couldn't. She looked over and then took the baby in her arms and smiled.

"She's beautiful." Ingrid had tears in her eyes as she smiled, gazing upon the baby.

"She is." The sisters looked over to see Rumpelstiltskin in the room. "And I believe she belongs to me."

"Ingrid, you can still change your mind." Gerda pointed out.

Ingrid looked into the eyes of her daughter and though she could see herself raising this child. She could see herself being happy with this baby, but she knew she couldn't. She had to remember why she was doing this and she couldn't back out of the deal now. "I can't. I have to do this. I have to stop these powers and give my daughter her best chance." She placed a kiss on the child's forehead and then handed it over to the Dark One.

"You have the baby. Now give her what you promised." Helga stated.

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers. Across the room was the urn and gloves. And then in another snap, he and the baby were gone, vanished in another cloud of smoke. Ingrid cried with her sister sticking by her side, in attempts to comfort her after he left with the child. It was painful after holding her baby, even though Ingrid believed that she had to make this choice.

"We're so sorry."

"It had to be done." Ingrid tried to convince herself she still made the right decision. But later, she knew it might have been a mistake, given what happened next. Three Weeks later is when Ingrid accidently took the life of Helga after the Duke had threatened her with telling all the land about _the freak and her powers_. When Gerda made the decision to trap Ingrid in the urn, out of fear and then made all of Arendelle forget that Ingrid and Helga ever existed.

* * *

Decades later, Ingrid was released from the urn by her Niece and the queen of Arendelle, Elsa. She knew now she had to rebuild the family she lost, but with a few changes. They had to be like her and they would accept her for whom she is. Initially, she thought she could have a family with her two nieces, Anna and Elsa. But when Anna got involved, she knew it wouldn't work. And she managed to turn Elsa against her. But she knew she could fix this. She had Elsa trapped in an urn and she took the memories she had of her, so when released, she wouldn't remember. Now she just had to find the missing piece of her perfect family, the family that wouldn't see her as the monster she believed Gerda saw her as.

She went to find Rumpelstiltskin.

"Weeks before my sister locked me away, I made a deal with you. It did not work." Ingrid told him.

"You should have worn the gloves." Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Not my fault, you didn't use my gifts."

"I should have taken your advice and learned to control it." Ingrid said as she held out her hand and created a snowflake. She had gotten a grip on her powers and realized her mistake was fearing the power and wanting to stop it. She realized the mistake was not embracing who she truly is. She saw that same thing in her niece and soon she would help her realize it too. When they met again.

But first, before she did that, she needed what was taken from her.

"I doubt you came here to thank me." Rumpelstiltskin quipped.

"My daughter." Ingrid cuts to the chase. If she was going to rebuild her family, the right family, she was going to need to find the right people. She already had her niece. She figured her daughter would be another perfect fit. "I want her back."

"So you can make your perfect family of ice people?" Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "I don't think that was part of our deal."

"Our deal was that I give you my child in exchange for you stopping my powers. You didn't stop them." Ingrid corrected.

"No, no, double-crossing is what I do." Rumpelstiltskin shook his head at the Snow Queen. "Now even if I wanted to give you your child, I don't have her. But in time, you will have her."

"If you're going to give her to me, why wait?" Snow Queen asked. She didn't see the point of the delay if he would eventually give her back.

"I am not going to give her to you." Rumpelstiltskin then pulled out a scroll that has a prophecy and put it down on a table so he could read. "According to this, on your child's 18th year, she will find your 2nd and 3rd sisters, reuniting you all as a family. It also says, that is when she will come into her powers."

Ingrid smiled as she then took the scoll and read the prophecy herself. She knew that this had to be true. Her daughter would have powers and she would be the one to save her. She would be the salvation for their family. And no matter how long that would take, she could wait. Ingrid later learned the name of her the final sister, Emma, and then went into the land without magic to find her. She knew this was going to take time, but she knew eventually, with patience, she would have her perfect family; and it would because of her child.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Once Upon A Time stories. I am currently watching the series on Netflix, in the middle of season 5. I am loving it. I got this idea a few weeks back and decided to give it ago. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Please don't forget to review.**


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. I only own Winter and my OCs. Everything else belongs to ABC.**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin's POV

It was time to collect. Ingrid had made a deal with me to stop her powers. She was desperate and do I love desperate people; they are willing to do or give anything to get what they want. She was desperate. She didn't even hesitate to give up her child. Though, I know, it won't really matter what she does. I know she won't grasp control of her powers before it is too late. She will give me everything and still lose everything; it is foretold. The child is very important. There is a prophecy and the child's future must be set in motion; and to put it in motion, Ingrid must give the child up.

I arrived in Arendelle and found Ingrid had delivered the child and her sisters were attempting to convince her to keep the child. I stayed silent for a moment. I wanted to see if Ingrid would make this easy because either way no one breaks a deal with me.

"You can change your mind." They told her and for a moment, I saw a glimmer where she was having second thoughts as she looked down at the baby. But then she shook her head. I couldn't help but giggle a bit as she said she had to do this. I took the child and then left her the items I promised, though I knew somehow her powers wouldn't be able to be contained before Arendelle suffered a tragedy; one they would soon forget.

I knew had to keep the child somewhere where I could collect her again when I needed her. I knew there would be a time, it would be a long time from now, but that won't matter; I am putting her in a place where time moves differently.

* * *

Alice's POV

I was having tea with the White Rabbit and his family. There were a few other guests. I sat down and took a sip. I then reached over and put a biscuit on the plate in front of me. Another great tea party. I had only arrived in Wonderland a week ago. It was brilliant. I couldn't wait to tell father about this when I eventually go back home. Even though, surely he would find this impossible to believe, I would find a way to convince him. Before mother died, he had always taught me to think of six impossible things before breakfast; anything was possible. So far I already had been doing some impossible things. I learned how to use a sword and apparently I wasn't half bad with it. And I met some interesting characters.

"How is your tea, Alice?" White Rabbit asked.

"Just brilliant." I replied and then looked over to my right, noticing an empty seat. I turned back to look at White Rabbit. "Are we expecting another guest?"

"That would be me, dearie." I turned back to the seat that had been empty a moment ago, that was now occupied by this man.

White Rabbit and his wife jumped up, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I was hoping for some tea," He giggled. I got a weird feeling from this man. He seemed as mad as the cat I had met a few days ago. "Allow me to introduce myself, child…"

"Rumpelstiltskin." White Rabbit cut him off and he did not look pleased. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't believe I was talking to you." He snapped and then turned back to me. I blinked and noticed in his arms, he was holding a baby. I didn't notice the child initially. "I'm here because of this child." I approached and looked at the baby. He glanced at me and then I found myself holding the baby. Her eyes opened and she just looked at me. I smiled slightly; I adored babies; she was beautiful.

"Does she have a name?" I asked as I then saw something stitched on the blanket she was wrapped in. "Winter? Is that her name?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "I need to keep the child safe."

"Wonderland is no place for a child." White Rabbit responded.

"Then what do you call her?" He asked, looking at me.

"Alice is just visiting." White Rabbit scratched his head.

"I'm not a child." I protested and then the baby started to cry. I rocked her in attempt to sooth her. "We were having tea."

"I am sure you had a run in with the queen. I doubt it was because she wanted to eat biscuits and talk about her day." Rumpelstiltskin remarked. He wasn't wrong. I had met the queen briefly and I did not want to run into her again. That lady has a temper. And all I did was attempt to admire her garden and she sent her guards after me.

"Hence why a _baby_ is not safe in Wonderland." White Rabbit tried to make a point.

"And a child is?" Rumpelstiltskin said looking at me again. I glared back in his direction.

"I am not a child!" I protested once again as I then went into White Rabbit's house and grabbed a small basket to place the child in. I was young, that was true. I was eight and technically a child, but I didn't like being referred to that way. It was insulting; at least with how they were making it sound.

"A baby is defenseless and that's dangerous. Especially now." The dormouse spoke up as I placed the basket on the grass. She had been mostly silent since this man appeared.

Rumpelstiltskin then snapped his fingers and then suddenly the girl was no longer a newborn. I stepped back as the child then fell onto the ground out of the basket; she was now a _toddler_? I blinked and then rubbed my eyes. They did not deceive me; she just aged at the snap of a finger.

"And now she is no longer a defenseless _baby_." The man giggled. "The child must remain here and you all must keep her safe and watch over her. You'd all hate for the queen to get her hands on her. This child is very important. This child has great magic."

Then suddenly the man was gone and the girl remained.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The child, Winter, asked, looking around at everyone. It seemed she knew how to speak. This was all so bizarre.

"It's alright, don't be frightened." I assured her, looking back at the white rabbit. This was mad. This all seemed impossible. That man—whoever he may be—clearly had reasons behind this, but they had to be mad to leave the child here. It just didn't make any sense. I could gather that this was not his child. But who did the girl belong to? And why was she so important? My questions were likely not be answered with the man gone now; the tea party just turned into madness.

"What are we going to do?" White Rabbit sighed.

"Percy, we have to do what he said." His wife replied. "Watch over the child."

"How? How are we going to do that?" White Rabbit questioned, "We have our own children to think about."

"And now one more." His wife added as she moved closer to the girl. "Everyone will have to help. And if anything happens to this child, do you want to risk the dark one returning?"

The white rabbit didn't offer any more protests. It seemed that made sense to him and that they were more terrified of what that dark one might do more than the red queen. I was too afraid to ask, so I didn't. I turned my attention back to the girl. It looked like I had some more adventures to go on in Wonderland and this girl was likely apart of it. I would have to show her and teach her some things so she doesn't get herself in too much trouble.

"What is going on? Where am I? Who are you?" Winter asked.

"My name is Alice." I told the girl as I held out my hand. "I'm a friend." She smiled slightly and took my hand. She stood up and looked at the tea party as the white rabbit and his wife moved closer.

"I suppose…" The white rabbit began, "…this is your home."

"Welcome to Wonderland." I stated. "Would you like to join our tea party?"

Winter nodded and then sat down in the empty seat. I sat back down where I had been before the dark one had arrived; it seemed we had been missing a very important guest; and this was the start of her story.

* * *

**A/N: I have finished Once Upon A Time in Wonderland recently and it gave me some inspiration for Winter's story. Winter has her own adventures in Wonderland for a number of years before she gets out which will have an impact on her story and character. And I am writing this saying that time moves very differently there than outside there. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


	3. A Land Without Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. I only own Winter and my OCs. Everything else belongs to ABC and Disney. **

* * *

Winter's POV

I carved another line on the wall of my cell. Another day and night in this prison. I know I do not have many more left. It was only a matter of time before the king and his new queen grew impatient. Before they grew tired of not seeing results. Though, it wasn't like I was even trying anymore. They wanted my magic and I refused, not only because I knew whatever they wanted it for, like the queen of hearts did, it would not be good. But even if I wanted to end my suffering, I cannot. I could never control the magic and ever since what happened that day on the cliff, nothing happens no matter what I try; even without the cuff on. No magic. The Mad Hatter had come to me a while ago hoping I could make his hat work so he could escape Wonderland with his daughter, like he had come to me long ago. Then I could have made it work. But now there was no hope. No magic, no escape. At least, not for me. I would never leave here. I would live out the rest of my days here. But fortunately, I do not have many left. I was scheduled to be executed at dawn. A part of me wonders if it is another attempt at getting me to use magic. They probably believe I would do anything to save my life. Though they are wrong. That would be selfish. Like I said before, I knew if they wanted my magic it would not be for good. I feared what getting their hands on magic would mean for Wonderland. All—most—of Wonderland saw me as their savior. Many times throughout my time here, I would save someone and they would call me their savior. I am no hero, but I'd like to be. And perhaps, this is my way of doing that. If I let them kill me, then Wonderland would never have to worry about them getting hold of my magic. And my life, is nothing, if I am to die, in a way it feels like a mercy after everything I have done. The thought of the pain ending sounded peaceful. Whatever was to happen, I was ready.

I turned my head as a tray of food is pushed into my cell. I looked at it for a moment before turning away, laying down on the ground. I was not hungry. Even if it was my last meal, I did not care to eat.

"Eat child." The guard said.

"Leave me alone." I said, my voice breaking.

"No can-do, dearie." I turned my head at the voice. I knew that wasn't the voice of one of the guards. I knew that voice all too well and it still sent chills down my spine. I sat up and as the figure came into the light, there was a slight glimmer that reflected off his face.

"You." I said, looking at him.

"Did you miss me?" He giggled.

"Come to say goodbye?" I asked.

"Not quite." He replied and I scoffed.

"I die tomorrow." I said. "Funny, you told papa that you left me here to keep me safe. It seems he failed. _You_ failed."

"Touch the hat." He said.

"What?" I asked and he repeated the same thing, louder this time. I did not see why I should. Nothing would happen. Especially not with the cuff on. But to humor him, I did. My eyes widened as the hat started to spin after I touched it. "What?" I said in shock, unable to take my eyes off the spinning hat as a light shot out of it. I had touched that hat many times before, unable to make it work. I thought my magic was gone. And with this cuff on, I knew for certain I shouldn't be able to use magic. How is this possible?

"But my magic is gone." I stood.

"Your magic runs deep inside you. Not easy to get rid of." He giggled.

"But my cuff—" Then I noticed the cuff that had been on my wrist is gone. He must have removed it. "What is happening?" I then asked.

"That is your escape from Wonderland." He told me. "You always wanted to escape, didn't you?"

"I did." I frowned. I had many plans to leave Wonderland. I actually had escaped once. I came back solely for the reason of a rescue but I still intended on leaving once again. Many times I dreamt of finally escaping this place for good but now I did not see the point. I lost everyone I cared about in one way or another. All of it was my fault. None of them got to escape the hell of this place. Why should I? And what would be out there for me? I had no one. I am alone.

"Through the hat is a different world. A new life. A better one, perhaps." He said. "You'll forget this life and all your pain. But you must decide quickly. The portal won't stay open."

"After everything that's happened and everything I have done? Why? Why should I get to leave after everything?" I did not understand. I did not believe that I deserved this.

"Call it…_a second chance_." He said and I smiled slightly. I remembered hearing that from my friends, ones that I have lost. And I knew, if they were here, no matter what has happened, they would have wanted me to take the chance. To have a better life; even if it is without them.

"I have to ask, why? Why go to all this trouble for me? What do you get out of this?" I ask. Papa had always told me stories of the Dark One, the one whom left me here those years ago. I had only seen him one other time before now, when I made a deal. The one constant thing I noticed was that he wanted me to remain here. It did not make any sense. Nobody could ever seem to understand why he left me here. I never understood why he wanted me in Wonderland. I was told it was to keep me safe, but that made even less sense. What I didn't understand most of all is what his fascination with me is. What is so special about me?

"One day I may need your help." He said. "Think of it as returning the favor for me helping you."

I took the leap. I took the escape. I was free.

* * *

Regina's POV

It was another day in _Storybrooke_. The weather was beautiful and everyone was living their lives as usual. The same day repeated for them once again like it had the last twenty years. I smiled reminiscing in the fact that I had won; I have my happy ending. I look around all the people in this town that I put here, their happy endings stolen from them so I could have mine. It seemed as though everything was perfect. I had everything I wanted. I own this town; I am the mayor. And two years ago I thought that would have been enough, just seeing all the heroes suffer with losing what they held dear; but I realized it was not. I remembered something a friend told me once. Something I didn't listen to at the time. I had a hole in my heart because of casting this curse, which required me to rip my father's heart out and crush it. He said that hole could never be filled; though he managed to be wrong in that department. A little over two years ago I was given a gift: My son, Henry. I did not know it then but he is everything I could ever want. I never realized how much I could love being a mother until I had him. I love him more than anything and having him, I couldn't think of a better happy ending for me. I had everything and the heroes that once tried to stop me have nothing.

On a particular day in _Storybrooke_, I decided to take Henry to the park and let him play. It is about time he started interacting with the other children of the town. The social interaction and the fresh air would be good for him.

"Go on, Henry." I encouraged and he toddled off as I sat on a bench nearby.

"Good afternoon, madam mayor." I turned to my left to see Ashley Boyd.

"Good afternoon Cin—" I started to say, but caught myself, clearing my throat. There were the occasional times I would almost stumble and call them by their given names rather than the curse name I gave them. "Miss Boyd." I corrected myself as I turned my attention back to my son whom was going up the slide.

"Is that your son?" She asked, taking a seat on the bench next to me. What gave her the right? I did not extend an invitation. I did not ask for company. I just wanted to watch my son in peace. But I did not say anything. I left it alone and politely answered her.

"Yes it is." I nodded.

"I can't even imagine what it's like to be a mom." She said as she placed a hand over her stomach. I smirked internally, remembering how her unborn child, if it is ever to be born, will be handed over to Gold. _Poor Cinderella. You shouldn't have tried to double cross him_.

"It's the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said. It was truth, but in a way, I said it to smite her.

"He looks like he is having fun." She said and I nodded, turning back to watch as he was running around with a few boys, but then frowned as I noticed one of the boys push him over. "Boys just being boys." She added and I looked at her for a moment and then turned back to see Henry get up and ran after those boys again.

"That's how boys play?" I asked. Henry has never played with any of the other kids before and I never cared about any child before, other than my own. This was a new thing.

"Yeah, some tend to be rough I've heard." Miss Boyd said. "One of the reasons I'm kind of relieved I'm having a girl." I couldn't tell if she were joking or not. If not, maybe it is a good thing she won't have the chance to be a mother. "Boys are great. I hope maybe one day Alexandra will have a brother to play with."

"Alexandra?" I asked and she nodded. She picked out a name for the child she wouldn't be keeping? "Aren't you giving up your child, Miss Boyd?"

She frowned, "I am supposed to, yes. But that doesn't mean I can't give her a name." I nodded, I guess she could have that. But I would have thought that would make it harder to give the child up; it sounds like she is just giving herself more torture. Henry's birth mother didn't give my son a name. It just didn't make sense to me to give a name to the child you do not care to keep.

"I suppose."

"I hope Alexandra gets a loving family with a sibling. That's all I can hope for now."

"A sibling?" I questioned. She had brought that up a few times and I was intrigued. "Considering the family you had, I'm surprised." I said bluntly. Even in this world I made sure to give her memories of living with a cruel stepmother and sisters.

"Yes, I do not have a good relationship with my step-family to say the least. But one of my sisters and I had a few good days." Miss Boyd explained. "It's crazy, but I almost wish Alexandra would have a twin—having a brother, well at least she would always have somebody. And I'd like to believe if she had one, they'd look out for each other. In some cases, a brother and sister bond is special. My father had a sister growing up and they were like best friends. And if my daughter could have that, then I'd feel better knowing that she would have someone—that she would never be alone."

I nodded, taking in what she said. I looked at Henry who ran around with the boys for a bit before going over to swings. Though Henry could play with those children now, he wouldn't be able to make long lasting friendships I realize. Because of the curse, those kids will stay how they are while Henry would grow up. Henry wouldn't be able to make friends. He would be alone. It is true he would always have me, but that is a different case. I don't want that for him, with this curse it seemed impossible to change that. But I had to figure out a way; he needs a friend.

* * *

The next day, I went into Gold's shop. I had something I wanted to discuss with him. The conversation with Miss Boyd yesterday stuck with me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I knew this was something that Gold may be able to help me with.

"Gold, I want another child." I said.

"Are you not satisfied with the one you already have?" Gold asked. "Having second thoughts?"

"Of course not!" I said. How dare he imply that I didn't love Henry and I was trying to trade him for another. "I love Henry and I would do anything for him. Which is exactly why I am doing this." I started to explain. "When I was girl, there was always one thing I wanted but I never did."

"A loving mother?" Gold questioned and I glared for a moment.

"A sister. I grew up alone and as a little girl I wished for a sister to play with. My parents gave me everything they thought I needed. My mother told me to only ever rely on myself and I would be fine. And though that may be true, it would have been nice to have someone—a sibling—so I wouldn't have been alone. I don't want that for Henry. A sibling would be good for him."

"That's admirable, dearie." Gold said. "Most parents have more children because they want them. But wanting another because you don't want your kid to be alone, that's a new one."

"Will you help me?" I asked him. Ignoring the comment. Just because I was doing this solely for the reason of Henry did not mean I couldn't come to love the child.

"I can try."

"Try? Well that's not good enough." I said.

"Sorry dearie, I can't just pull a child out of the air." He quipped.

"You brought me Henry. You managed to find him and he is just perfect. Surely you can do it again. With a girl this time." I said.

"Oh, making gender requests this time?" Gold asked.

"Like I said, I always wanted a sister. I'd like Henry to have a sister." I responded and remembering the conversation from yesterday with Miss Boyd. The idea of Henry having a sister just seemed right. I also remember this woodsman, he had two children, twins—a boy and a girl. I thought about them after our conversation. I have seen them a few times in town and though they had no one else—since I made their father not aware they exist here—those two seemed to take comfort in each other. I wanted that for Henry—to have a relationship like that. He could have someone to play with, someone that looks out for him and someone he can look out for. A bond like no other; something I wish I could have had as a child.

"I'll see what I can do." Gold agreed.

* * *

Winter's POV

I opened my eyes and suddenly I was in a room. It was a strange room. I had never seen anything like it before; at least not in Wonderland. There were strange objects all around the room. I looked up and noticed the lights were in strange round glass-like containers. They didn't seem to be lit by fire like the familiar lanterns. And I looked out a window and saw lots of people walk by. The outside looked strange and different. There were strange machines moving with people inside on the black road. And these people were dressed differently. As I took steps back from the window I noticed I was also wearing those strange clothes—nothing like what I have worn before.

"I am definitely not in Wonderland anymore." I said.

"No, you're not." I turned around and saw him, the dark one. He looked very different now. He was wearing different clothes and he didn't have scaly skin anymore.

"Rumpelstiltskin." I spoke. "You look different. Where are we?"

"A land without magic." He explained.

I held out my hand and I knew he was right. I couldn't feel any magic. I guess that's why this land seems strange. Though even in Wonderland, I was always told as I grew up that magic was rare—at least the kind of magic I possessed. There being no magic here, I felt relieved. Then maybe I and everyone else would be safe.

"But you came and got me out of Wonderland. How is the possible if you don't have magic here, Rumplestiltskin? And why are we all in this land?" I asked.

"That my dear, is a long story. One I will tell you over tea." He said as he led me to the back room and I sat down. He put a mug on the table in front of me. I blew on it and took a sip. It tasted delicious.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Peppermint tea with honey." He told me. How did he know how much I love honey?

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked. On top of being parched, I was also starving.

"This is antique shop, not a snack shop." He responded. I guess that was a 'no'.

"I am not sure what an _antique_ is." I retaliated.

"Very well." He nodded. "But anyways on to your other questions, we are here because a woman in the enchanted forest, known as the Evil Queen cast a curse, bringing us all to the land. In this town, _Storybrooke_, none of us can leave and time doesn't move here. So far we have been here for twenty years." He started off by explaining. I had heard rumors about such things when I made a short journey there when looking for one of my friends. I had heard stories of the Evil Queen and then when I returned to Wonderland and was locked up, I heard people speak of a terrible curse that left Wonderland untouched. This all sounded mad. But I knew it had all be true.

"Why didn't you stop the curse?" I asked.

"Because I needed the curse to be cast." He said. "I'm right where I want to be. And with time and patience, I will get what I want."

"Am I a part of that? Is that why you left me in Wonderland all those years ago? So I'd be there safe so you could bring me here when you needed me?" I asked and he nodded.

"You are very important to my plan, Savior." He said. I frowned at that. People long ago called me the savior of Wonderland as I used my magic to help those in need from the Queen of Heart's reign. Though then I may have been the savior, that didn't seem like a fact anymore. Some may say I am still the savior being as I suffered through great pain to spare others, I do not believe I should be called as such. I failed the people that mattered to me most. I made mistakes.

"I am no savior." I said. "I can't break your curse if that is what you want."

"You won't break the curse." He said. "There is another savior that will do that. And she will come in eight years time."

"Then what do you need me for?" I asked. If I wasn't to break the curse then what I am here for.

"You will assist in breaking the curse. You will help bring the savior to _Storybrooke_ when the time comes." He told me.

"How will I do that?" I asked. "And I thought you said I wouldn't remember anything from Wonderland when you brought me here. Was that a lie? And if not, how will I bring that savior here without these memories."

"Fate finds a way." He said. That didn't make any sense to me at all but I didn't get to ask another question as he continued talking. "Soon you will not remember. The tea you are drinking is laced with a memory potion. You will forget Wonderland and everything in your life before. In place will be curse memories like everyone else here has."

I smiled slightly. "My pain will be gone."

"No."

"What?"

"You will have pain. You will have your regrets and guilt. That is something that will never truly go away. They will just be in a new form." He explained. I frowned. That didn't seem better, but maybe it would be, not remembering the people I lost and all the mistakes I made. With this so-called new memories, even with the altered pain and guilt, maybe it would be possible to have a new life. I lifted up my shirt and looked behind me, still seeing the scars that the queen gave me. Maybe it would be better to forget that pain and take on new pain. These fake memories couldn't be worse than the truth; this could be my second chance.

"What will my life be here?" I asked. I wanted to know.

"The mayor of this town, Regina Mills, is looking to adopt a daughter. You will be her daughter."

I smiled slightly. "I'm going to have a mother? Someone's going to want and love me?"

"No." He said and I frowned. "She wants you solely for the purpose of giving her son a sister, so he never feels alone. Which can be easy here being as he is the only one that grows up. Now you two misfits can grow up _alone together_."

"She has a son? She must love him. She could love me too." I insisted. I had to believe that. My papa in Wonderland never wanted me or loved me like he said, maybe it could be different here with this woman.

"It is impossible." He said and that made me feel sad. But it made sense. It seems very impossible for me to be truly ever loved. The queen had told me such things a million times and over in my time with her. "Don't take it personally, dearie. She is incapable of love. She is the Evil Queen."

"The queen that cast this curse? She has a child and now you're going to give me to her? Why?" None of this made sense.

"She is trying to fill a hole in her heart."

"She has a heart? I didn't think this Evil Queen could have one." I replied and then shook my head, my head starting to feel foggy.

"She is trying to fill a void that can never be filled. She is incapable of love." She said. "But don't worry, she won't hate you _much_. She has no reason to." If she is incapable of love then why does she have a child already? And why was she trying to get another so he always had someone in his life? Doesn't having her mean he won't be alone? This whole situation was complicated. Though, it seemed to be she was trying to give her child things so he felt loved and he would never be alone. I knew being alone was terrible. It sounded to me like she loved him but I guess I not the best judge for that. "Even if she finds a way to love him, you'll just always feel like she doesn't love you as much, if at all." He added, his voice now sounded cloudy and like an echo. It felt difficult to keep my eyes open; I needed to sleep. As they drifted closed, before everything went back, I thought about his words. What he said made sense. She probably is incapable of love. I couldn't be able to understand the true love of a parent and a child; I can't possibly understand something like that. I have never had a parent, a real parent, whom loved me. My papa didn't love me. He only pretended to. My birth mother tossed me away to the dark one. She did not love me either. Having a family that loves me is a dream. An impossible dream. _No one will love me. _But now I have a second chance to believe I do. Or at least pretend I do.

* * *

**A/N: Time has passed and Rumpelstiltskin has retrieved Winter from Wonderland and she is now in Storybrooke, where Regina is looking for another child. Also revealed was the dark one's reasons for why he placed Winter in Wonderland. She is also a savior. Her time in Wonderland will be revealed through flashbacks. Regina meets Winter next chapter. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


	4. Just A Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. I only own Winter, my OCs, and the plot. Everything else belongs to ABC and Disney. **

* * *

Regina's POV

I got a call from Gold and didn't hesitate to head over to his shop, taking Henry with me. It seemed that Gold never failed to disappoint. He had managed to bring Henry to me and now he had managed to find me another child, and in a shorter time span. I had to admit, I was impressed.

"Where we going mommy?" Henry asked as I took him across the street towards the shop. "Why we here?"

"You'll see my little prince."

We walked into the shop and I stood in front of the door with Henry as the bell rang. Gold popped out from the back and I walked up towards. "I take it you have good news?" If he had called me, I assumed it could only about my request.

"Follow me." I picked up Henry and Gold led me into the back room. When we got there, I noticed a young girl on the couch. She looked much older than I would have imagined. She looked about seven, if I were to take a guess. "Henry," Gold looked at my son once I set him down. "This is Winter." The girl turned around to face us. She had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Hi." Henry waved at her and she waved back. I noticed a slight hesitation.

"Why don't we leave them to get to know each other while we have a chat?" Gold suggested and I nodded, crouching down.

"Go on," I urged. "I'll be right back." Once Henry went over and sat next to the girl, I followed Gold out of the room.

"I imagined Henry having a _younger _sister." I stated once we had enough distance between the kids. "She looks…_seven_?" Definitely older than I would have imagined. I had raised Henry practically since he was born and I guess I had been hoping for the same thing again.

"Well, dearie, you should have been more specific." Gold remarked. "And to be precise, she's eight."

"I raised Henry since birth," I had assumed if he had found me a baby then, he could manage to do the same again. "I thought being two years apart would have been perfect."

"Well, we can't get everything we want, can we?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, well tell me about her." I assumed there would things I need to know and this wouldn't be like the adoption last time. This girl wasn't a baby and she's obviously been somewhere else. And there had to be a reason why she needs a family now.

"Well, she's had a rather hard time." He took out a file.

"Define _hard time_?"

"In another foster home, she saw her friend die." Gold explained. Hard time seemed like an understatement. "Edgar Donta, was murdered by their foster mother. Though it was deemed accidental."

"Since then, her placements haven't worked out." Gold quickly flipped through the file.

"And you thought it might work out with me?"

"Winter does well with younger children."

"I assume because of her friend."

Gold nodded. "And I figured you might be able to," He seemed to struggle on the right word. "_Understand_." I nodded. I definitely understood what it was like to lose a person you care about. "But if you would rather me search for an infant, I could—"

"No!" I said, rather too quickly. I cleared my throat. "We could give this a try."

"Alright, then, how about I properly introduce you to your _daughter_?"

Winter's POV

I stayed in the office with Henry while Mr. Gold was talking to this woman. I wasn't sure why I was here. I thought I would have been in my next foster home by now. I wasn't in any hurry to get shipped off. All of my foster homes were terrible as far as I could remember. Even the one where I met Edgar. _I hated that place_. He was one of the only things that made it bearable. Without him, nothing would ever be the same. _I should have protected him. If it weren't for me, he would still be here._

"Win'er" I was snapped from my thoughts as Henry spoke, reaching for one of the books on the coffee table.

"The book?" He nodded and I grabbed it. "Want me to read it?" I asked and he nodded happily, moving closer to me. I looked back at the book. _Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. _It seemed interesting enough. I opened it and began reading it to Henry. We got through about five pages by the time Mr. Gold came back in the room with the woman.

"Sorry to interrupt," He said as he came over. I shut the book and looked to him. "Winter, this is Regina." I looked over to her and let a small grin show. "She is the mayor of this town and she's—"

"His mother." I assumed as Henry reached out to her.

"I am." The woman, Regina, nodded as scooped Henry into her arms.

"You're going to be going with her." I went to put the book back on the counter but Mr. Gold stopped me. "You can hang on to that. Young Henry seemed to enjoy it." I nodded and put it under my arm as I went with the woman, first turning back to thank Mr. Gold for the book.

I sat in the backseat with Henry and then we were taken to this big house. I think it was the biggest I had ever seen. "Just you and Henry live here?" I looked up at Regina and she nodded. As far as I could remember, all the places I had lived before had been crowded with a lot more kids than there was space. She brought me upstairs to a room.

"I haven't had a chance to make it up yet."

"It's nice." I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"When you're finished with your stuff, you can come downstairs." Once she left the room, I put my trash bag on the floor in the corner of the room and then began emptying it. I threw my clothes into a drawer and then took out a bracelet and put it on my wrist. I just stared at it for a few moments. It was the only thing I had left of Edgar and it was my most prized procession. It was leather with a sapphire stone. _If only he could be here too. _

"Sorry," I was interrupted from my thoughts as Henry wandered in. A few seconds later, followed by Regina. "I just put him down for second."

"It's fine." I smiled slightly as Henry tried to grab the book off the bed where I had set it down. I got the book and held it out to Henry. "Is this what you want?"

Henry nodded but then he pushed it back towards me. "Read."

I looked up at Regina. "If you have to work, I will watch him." I figured she probably had work to do. Most adults did and I preferred that. Usually when they stuck around is when it got bad.

"I guess I can get a head start on dinner, if you're alright." Regina looked unsure.

"It'll be okay. I've done this before."

"I'm sure." Did she know about Edgar? Is that why she was hesitating? But eventually she did leave and I opened the book. Henry sat next to me, trying to see the pictures as I read.

* * *

_"Find her!" I heard the Queen of Hearts tell the guards. I was hiding. "And then I will kill her." The looked cross and out looking for blood. She was after me but I was never going to let her find me. I took off running…_

_Then suddenly I stood in front of a different queen. I stood there and watched as the boy in front of me had his heart ripped out of his chest. He fell to the ground as the heart was crushed in the Queen's hands and then I fell onto my knees… _

_"WINNIE!" _

_"Take her away!" The queen ordered and I was grabbed by guards. I was dragged away and then thrown into a cell. And somehow, I knew I was going to die soon…_

I woke up from the bad dream screaming. The room was dark and I had been in bed. I then looked next to me and noticed—Henry? He looked terrified. I blinked and rubbed my eyes as I attempted to catch my breath. _We read more of the book after dinner and we must have fallen asleep…_

"Henry? Winter?" Regina came in and looked between the two of us. Henry ran over to her. He was clearly frightened. She picked him up and looked to me. "What happened?" I suddenly felt this strong wave of fear hit me and I backed up to the corner of the bed so my back was against the wall. I felt afraid of what she might do to me because I had scared her child.

"I j-just had a b-bad dream." I flinched and she took a step closer. "I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to—I didn't know he was still here!"

"She hit the wall mommy." Henry finally spoke and I noticed a dent in the wall about the size of my hand.

"It's alright," Regina sighed. "We can deal with it in the morning."

I gulped and then tried to get comfortable in bed after she took Henry to his own bedroom. But I couldn't sleep. Not because I was afraid of what tomorrow would bring or what I imagined Regina would come up as a punishment. But because I was afraid to sleep. Something about those dreams were terrifying, even though I knew they were only dreams.

* * *

Regina's POV

That next morning I went back to Gold, after leaving that pregnant Cinderella to watch Henry and Winter in my absence. I couldn't take them with me while I had this conversation. If not Henry, Winter would overhear and likely remember it. And this had to be a private conversation. I walked into this shop and he seemed to be expecting me. "Shouldn't you be spending time with your new _daughter_?" I wanted to burn that smirk right off his smug face. "What? Are Henry and Winter not getting on?"

"They were until last night."

"Is that so?"

"What exactly is wrong with her?"

"I do not know what you mean." I shook my head as Gold acted all innocent. He had to know every well who he sent home with me and my son.

"She started screaming in the middle of the night and almost put a hole in the wall."

"Is that all?"

"_All_?" Was he serious? Was he expecting her to do much worse? "Henry had fallen asleep in her bed—if he had been on the other side, she could have hurt him." And I did not like having someone in my house that could hurt my son in the slightest; Henry was my first concern. "You said Winter's had a difficult past?"

"And I explained that to you." I nodded, he had. "Witnessing a loved one's death can be traumatic, especially for a child." And I could sympathize. At times I still had nightmares about Daniel's death. But I was concerned and not just for Henry, but for her. "Winter suffers from night terrors as a result."

"That would have been good to know."

"She did not intend to hurt anyone, especially your son." I gathered that.

"Before, how did other foster parents take it?" I wanted to know. Her reaction last night hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Not well." Gold answered. I didn't need the details to imagine. I could remember quite well how my own mother would handle such outbursts. "Like I said, Winter's had a difficult life—a hard upbringing." And it now it was beginning to make more sense.

"She talked about a murderous queen." I had spoken to her before I left. And she told me a little bit about her dream after apologizing ten times. "Not her exact words but I made an assumption."

"An active imagination." It could be written off as a dream, but I knew in another land, many people had these nightmares. And I had to admit I was curious.

"Where exactly did you get Winter?"

"Why does it matter?" Gold wasn't answering my question. "But if you must know, she's been all over the place. In foster care, you get moved around a lot." I nodded, but I wasn't convinced. I knew that could mean a number of things. And I wondered if this child was from outside the town. Because if she had come here in the curse, what was her story?

"An evil queen?"

"What?!"

"In her dream?" I cleared my throat and nodded. "Well the book she and Henry were looking at yesterday, the one I gave her, was _Alice In Wonderland_." I hadn't even noticed what the book was; I didn't think it mattered. But just maybe, it did. And I knew firsthand how vicious the Queen of Hearts could truly be. I knew what she was like before I had banished her to that land. "I think it was nothing but a nightmare—inspired by fiction."

"Must be." _That had to be it. _It's not like Storybrooke had any orphanages and I would have seen her around before. She wouldn't have gotten here if not for the curse. "But what do I do? About these nightmares—night terrors?" There had to be a way to stop them. And the last thing I needed in this town was someone having dreams resembling those tales.

"She's your daughter." Gold replied. "You'll figure it out." Of course, he would be useless to me. "Unless you've decided it's not the right fit."

"No." It hadn't been long but I felt what I did from the minute I held Henry in my arms for the first time. She was my child. I just had to get these nightmares under control. "Like you said," I smiled slightly. "Winter is my daughter. And I will figure it out." And I might have an idea; I just needed to go to vault.

* * *

"Are you going to send me back?" Winter asked when I came back to the house and told Ashley Boyd to leave. "I'm sorry about the wall and scaring Henry—I don't want to hurt him."

"I know you don't." That much I knew. And I had the feeling she and Henry would get along nicely; which was according to the plan.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, I have two things for you." I poured a small amount of liquid into a glass. "I am going to have you drink this." The liquid was a dark blue color and filled less than a quarter of the small glass I had poured it into.

"What's it for?"

"It's going to take those bad dreams away."

"Really? You can do that?"

I smiled. "Yes I can." Only I could do of such things. Luckily I had managed to carry a few things over from the Enchanted Forest which allowed me to do some magic when needed. "How does that sound?" Winter didn't hesitate to drink the liquid, coughing on it as she finished. "Not the best tasting." I chuckled slightly. But I knew the results would be worth it. "But it should help you sleep." But then I remembered something. "And there is something else that may help with that."

"What is it?"

I stood up and went out to the car. I left the back door open and the white dog ran in and over to Winter, licking her. She laughed loudly. "A dog?! For me?"

"Figured my princess deserves a sleeping companion." And the look of disappointment and heartbreak on Claire Fairchild's daughter was priceless. I don't think that child could have wailed any louder as I purchased the dog her heart desired. And there was nothing Claire nor Penelope could do to protest. I almost would have left bad, but I certainly couldn't allow her daughter to have the very thing that was ripped from her and her family in the first place.

"Dog!" Henry exclaimed as he slid off the couch and ran over to the puppy, whom licked him in response.

"Bolt." Winter said. That was the name of the dog's collar. She hugged the dog. "He's perfect!" She then ran over and hugged me. "Thanks…_mom_." She looked up at me. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

"More than alright." I crouched down. "This is your home. And I am your mother."

* * *

**A/N: Regina has adopted Winter and it seems Regina knows or at least worries that her dreams may be more than just childish nightmares. And she found a way to keep them unwraps, at least for some time. Also, I decided to add some elements from the Disney movie "Bolt" and the OUAT book "Regina Rising".****There will be a time skip next chapter to be set in S1 of OUAT and we will see what happened to Winter in Wonderland through a series of OUAT-Style flashbacks.**

**Claire Fairchild is portrayed by Rachel McAdams and Winter will be portrayed by Laura Marano. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
